List of Formations and Regular Units of the Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia
The Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia was also known as the Royal Genovian Gendarmerie & Military Police '''has formation and several regular units dedicated to counter-conflicts and insurgency and conventional military operations among the Gendarmerie Divisions, Constabulary Divisions, Military Police Battalions, Special Combat Action Battalions, Light Gendarmerie Combat Battalions, Light Artillery Battalions, Light Armored Battalions, Intelligence Battalions, Reconnaissance Battalions, Gendarmerie Combat Teams, Battalion Combat Teams, Regimental Combat Teams, and units and many others for the following the convergence. Formation and Regular Units '''Gendarmerie Divisions * 1st Gendarmerie Division - Northern Genovia * 2nd Gendarmerie Division - Northern Genovia * 3rd Gendarmerie Division - Northern Genovia * 4th Gendarmerie Division - Central Genovia * 5th Gendarmerie Division - Central Genovia * 6th Gendarmerie Division - Central Genovia * 7th Gendarmerie Division - Central Genovia * 8th Gendarmerie Division - Southern Genovia * 9th Gendarmerie Division - Southern Genovia * 10th Gendarmerie Division - Southern Genovia Other Gendarmerie Divisions * 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th and 19th Gendarmerie Divisions (1st Gendarmerie Field Area) * 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th and 29th Gendarmerie Divisions (2nd Gendarmerie Field Area) * 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th and 39th Gendarmerie Divisions (3rd Gendarmerie Field Area) * 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th and 49th Gendarmerie Divisions (4th Gendarmerie Field Area) * 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th and 59th Gendarmerie Divisions (5th Gendarmerie Field Area) * 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th and 69th Gendarmerie Divisions (6th Gendarmerie Field Area) * 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th and 79th Gendarmerie Divisions (7th Gendarmerie Field Area) * 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th, 86th, 87th, 88th and 89th Gendarmerie Divisions (8th Gendarmerie Field Area) * 90th, 91st, 92nd, 93rd, 94th, 95th, 96th, 97th, 98th and 99th Gendarmerie Divisions (9th Gendarmerie Field Area) * 100th, 101st, 102nd, 103rd, 104th, 105th, 106th, 107th, 108th, 109th and 110th Gendarmerie Divisions (10th Gendarmerie Field Area) Constabulary Divisions * 1st Constabulary Division - Northern Genovia * 2nd Constabulary Division - Northern Genovia * 3rd Constabulary Division - Northern Genovia * 4th Constabulary Division - Central Genovia * 5th Constabulary Division - Central Genovia * 6th Constabulary Division - Central Genovia * 7th Constabulary Division - Central Genovia * 8th Constabulary Division - Southern Genovia * 9th Constabulary Division - Southern Genovia * 10th Constabulary Division - Southern Genovia Other Constabulary Divisions * 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th and 19th Constabulary Divisions (1st Constabulary Field Area) * 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th and 29th Constabulary Divisions (2nd Constabulary Field Area) * 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th and 39th Constabulary Divisions (3rd Constabulary Field Area) * 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th and 49th Constabulary Divisions (4th Constabulary Field Area) * 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th and 59th Constabulary Divisions (5th Constabulary Field Area) * 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th and 69th Constabulary Divisions (6th Constabulary Field Area) * 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th and 79th Constabulary Divisions (7th Constabulary Field Area) * 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th, 86th, 87th, 88th and 89th Constabulary Divisions (8th Constabulary Field Area) * 90th, 91st, 92nd, 93rd, 94th, 95th, 96th, 97th, 98th and 99th Constabulary Divisions (9th Constabulary Field Area) * 100th, 101st, 102nd, 103rd, 104th, 105th, 106th, 107th, 108th, 109th and 110th Constabulary Divisions (10th Constabulary Field Area) Category:Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia Category:Gendarmerie & Military Police of Genovia